


All tied up

by KAD4994



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Draco was happy. Well not entirely happy, he did have an unrequited crush on his auror partner Harry Potter after all.Then Harry started to develop an unusual habit of being found by Draco Malfoy in compromising positions that he swears he can't remember getting into.Is it a joke? A prank? Something sinister? Draco Malfoy needs to find out, if only for his state of mind.





	All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Not serious stuff, just a weird idea I had in my head that needed writing (actually that sounds like all of my fictions so far).
> 
> Not sure on the rating, teen or mature? I have no idea so figured I'd play it safe. Non-beta'd as I am still a novice with not much awareness of the community.

Chapter 1 

 

 

Draco was pretty sure he was dreaming. Or drunk, or hallucinating, or had finally cracked up.. Any of those things really. Anything that could explain the sight he saw before him. The sight that could not be reality. The sight that was Harry Potter blindfolded and tied to his bed in only his boxers.  

 

Perhaps it was someone’s idea of a practical joke? One of the members of the Weasley family perhaps? That large brood appeared to have a penchant for pranks and hijinks. None of Draco’s friends would ever lower themselves to engage in common activities like that, he was sure. His musings were cut short when he heard the low voice of his unexpected captive call out. 

 

“Hello? Is someone there?” Harry Potter asked uncertainly. Draco barely restrained rolling his eyes, of course the fool would think it’s a good idea to call out randomly, potentially alerting enemies. One would think that Harry Potter wasn’t a fully trained auror and a competent one at that. Draco had to grudgingly admit this fact given that Harry was his assigned auror partner. He’d left Harry a few hours ago at the office, he’d certainly not expected to find the man tied up to his bed a few hours later. Sadly.  

 

Draco squashed that last thought, really, how pathetic was it to lust after a coworker? Not just any coworker though, a formal rival turned reluctant partner. Sighing, Draco shook himself from his reverie walking over to his partner and removing the blindfold.  

 

“Malfoy?!” Harry gasped as the blonde’s face swam into his vision. “What are you doing here? Where am I?” 

 

“The question Potter, is what are you doing here? This is my bedroom.” Draco drawled, his eyes definitely did not rake over the tanned bare chest of the dark haired man.  

 

“Your bedroom?” Harry squeaked, a blush forming on his cheeks as he finally took stock of his surroundings, “Why am I tied to your bed?”  

 

Draco could not help a blush at the implications, even though he was completely and utterly innocent in the entire event. Sighing he released Potter with a quick relashio, “What’s the last thing you remember Potter?” 

 

“Well, I was eating a sausage, and someone came up behind me. Knocking me out with a spell.” Harry explained and Draco really did have to restrain himself from throttling the man. Really, how could someone that adorably clueless be so good looking and prepossessing? Draco sighed at the unjustness of the world, inwardly dismayed as Harry clothed himself in a borrowed pair of  black slacks and white shirt.  

 

“Potter? How on earth did someone get the drop on you? You’re meant to be a fully trained auror.” Draco vented his frustration with an exasperated exclamation. 

 

Harry shrugged defensively, “I was eating a Greggs. No one expects to get attacked when eating a Greggs.” 

 

The blonde just shook his head as though to clear it of the other’s idiocy. “Potter, the motto for the department is Constant Vigilance? Or did you forget?”  

 

“Oh… yeah.” Was all Harry said, flashing Draco a sheepish smile. Honestly, the man was a buffoon. A big, stupid buffoon. So why was Draco nursing a sadly, unrequited crush on the guy?  

 

“Well. Come along then Potter. I suppose we should fill out an incidents report.” Draco was once again business like, his infatuation once again stuffed far down inside him.  

 

Harry seemed panicked for a moment, “Oh there’s no need Malfoy, I didn’t see anything. I’ll be out of your hair now anyway. See you tomorrow.”  

 

Draco presumed that Harry was embarrassed over the situation and didn’t want to go through a frankly laborious task of filling out a report on a crime that could not be solved. He nodded his acceptance and Harry bid a short farewell before disapparating with a crack. Draco sighed, putting the whole bizarre suggestion behind him, debating whether to get stronger wards.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2 

 

 

The second time it happened, Draco was immediately suspicious, and embarrassingly he was immediately aroused. He returned home to his flat, intending to have a relaxing night reading a potions manuscript, when he heard a loud noise come from his bedroom.  

 

Draco approached warily, wand in hand, as the noise directed him towards his admittedly large wardrobe. He tentatively opened the door, ready to strike a boggart or some other nasty creature, when he saw it was his hapless auror partner. Harry Potter. Gagged and hog tied. Harry Potter, gagged and hog tied and naked? Draco gulped.  

 

It had been bad enough when he’d found Harry tied up in his underwear, but naked? Draco was not going to be able to get that delectable image out of his head. Draco wasn’t sure he wanted to get that image out of his head. He groaned to himself as he released the brunette from his ties and gag, channeling his frustration into anger. 

 

“Potter!” Draco shrieked, though he’d never admit it, “What happened this time? Why are you naked in my wardrobe?” 

 

“Oh is that where I am?” Harry avoided looking at the blonde as he flushed from head to toe. Draco could see that. 

 

“For god sakes put some clothes on.” He said with a strangled voice, “We are going to fill out an incidents report this time. Can’t have you disturbing my peace, turning up undressed at my house.” 

 

“Okay, but I still don’t know what happened. I was sat eating a McDonald’s and the next thing I knew I was here.” Harry blushed though he was finally covered by Malfoy’s clothing now.  

 

 

“Why does your eating out at popular fast food restaurants result in you turning up at my home?” Draco demanded incredulously, “Get it sorted Potter or I’ll fill my own report.” 

 

“I will Malfoy. Sorry.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly before disappearing with a crack. Draco shook his head, this was not helping cool the torch that he carried for the guy.  

 

Chapter 3: 

 

After the third time it had happened, Draco resolved to secretly tail the fellow. Clearly Potter was inept if he kept letting some individual get the drop on him. Draco had merely summoned some clothing for the man after spying him bound to one of his living room chairs.  

 

Fortunately, Draco was more than adequate at disillusionment charms. After saying goodbye nonchalantly to Potter at the end of the work day, making up the excuse that he was to visit his mother, Draco hung back to follow the man. He hoped he’d be able to catch the individual in the act as they knocked out the saviour. Draco amused himself when following Harry a short distance behind by wondering how Harry managed to stay in shape after eating at all these takeaways.  

 

Then Harry did something that startled Draco. He turned into the street on Diagon Alley where Draco’s flat was located. The blonde stalked behind him in confusion as he watched Harry let himself into his apartment with a spare key Draco had given him for emergencies. He forced himself to hold himself back, instead of charging in and demanding what the hell Harry was doing in his home.  

After about ten minutes of impatiently standing on the street, Draco managed to calmly let himself into his place. He stopped shock still as he saw that Harry was now naked, spread eagled and handcuffed to his dining room table.  

 

“Oh thank god you’re here Malfoy. I was walking home when I think I saw a man grab me. Can you help?” Harry asked pleadingly. Draco was gobsmacked. Why had Potter tied himself up naked to his table? 

 

“I’m not helping you Potter.” Draco began dangerously, he did not know what to think. Was this a joke? A dig at Draco’s crush? 

 

“What? Why?” Harry asked in astonishment as he struggled against his restraints. 

 

“Because I know it was you. I know you let yourself in and tied yourself up. What I want to know is why?” Draco snapped, “I’m not letting you go until you tell the truth. I’ll brew some veritaserum if I need to.” 

 

Harry shook his head defeated, mumbling embarrassedly, “I wanted your attention.” 

 

“My attention Potter? Well trussing yourself up naked is one way to do that I suppose. Pray tell me, why did you want my attention so badly?” 

 

“I like you okay. I thought that this was seductive.” Harry muttered, his face flooded a brilliant red, “I read it in a  magazine.” 

 

“Potter, Potter.” Draco tutted, “What am I to do with you? All tied up and at my mercy.” 

 

Harry flinched in humiliation, his plan had spectacularly backfired. “Just let me go Malfoy. Can’t you see that I’ve been humiliated enough?” 

 

“But what’s if I don’t want to let you go?” Draco smirked, his voice a quiet seduction that caused a shiver to run through Harry’s body. 

 

“What? … What do you mean? Malfoy?” Harry yelled in panic.  

 

“Shush and let me enjoy the view.” Draco purred, eager to feast his eyes on the spectacle that was laid conveniently upon his table.  


End file.
